ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A/Dutch
Dutch Interview {Dutch enters the room} Buck: Corporal. Dutch: Need a baseline image? How about a bird? {Dutch's thoughts: a Pelican Dropship taking off.} Buck: That'll work. Buck: Name and Rank? Dutch: Corporal Taylor H. Miles, everyone calls me Dutch. Buck, you really need to get in my head for this? {Dutch's thoughts: Shadow of a soldier performing a salute} Buck: Office of Naval Intelligence wants to be thorough. Dutch: ONI's running this? Buck: Yes, ONI's running this. Buck: What led you to the ODST? {Dutch's thoughts: Marines in dress uniforms, standing to attention, with MA5Cs} Dutch: Honor. {Dutch's thoughts: ODST Flag} Buck: What experience do you have with close-quarters combat? {Dutch's thoughts: Engaging a Brute in close-quarters combat.} Dutch: Experience with close-quarters combat is extensive. You've got detailed accounts on engagements for Ariel, Jericho Space Elevator, and Coral asteroid belt in my file. {Dutch's thoughts: Fighting in various battlefields with other ODSTs} Buck: As an ODST? Dutch: Yeah, I've successfully engaged - you know, this should all be in my general file, Buck. Buck: I need to ask. You just need to answer. So? {Dutch's thoughts: Dropping in a HEV} Dutch: As an ODST, I've successfully engaged the enemy under various conditions, before and after orbital drop. Buck: We're looking at a textbook shipboard mission. An orbital drop to some Covenant Cruiser over New Mombasa. Nothing you haven't seen before. {Dutch's thoughts: A sign reading "Welcome to Tribute" in a devastated environment} Dutch: Really? Like Tribute? Like Reach? {Video interrupted} Buck: Corporal, do you feel you'll be able to operate at maximum effectiveness on this standard orbital drop mission? Dutch: Yes. One hundred percent, sir. Buck: Thank you. Buck: So how's Gretchen? {Dutch's thoughts: Gretchen. Helmet on with visor unpolarized, face mostly obscured} {Pause} Dutch: She's better. Buck: What do they say? {Dutch's thoughts: A shoulder of an ODST, reading "UNSC MED REF," and blood type A-} Dutch: If it was up to her, she'd be coming on this drop - but they say she's done. Maybe something behind a desk, but i don't know. {Dutch's thoughts: Gretchen's face} Buck: Well, I don't see her typing up reports. Dutch: No. Me neither. Buck: You were a trucker for a while, right? {Dutch's thoughts: A truck} Dutch: I try not to think that far back. {Dutch's thoughts: Walking to a truck's door, opening it} Buck: Can you still handle a rig? {Dutch's thoughts: Driving a truck} Dutch: It's been a while, but I guess I could. You're trying to tell me I'm going to have to drive a truck into that Covenant bird? {Dutch's thoughts: Driving a truck in an industrial area. Covenant Battlecruisers in the sky.} Buck: You will get the details of the mission at briefing. {Pause} Buck: Now the fifth man on this op is going to be a rookie. Transfer from the 26th MEF. Dutch: Cygnus? Didn't think there were any survivors. {Dutch's thoughts: A battlefield. Ground burning.} Buck: Me neither. Dutch: He might be a little shook up. Can't we get someone else? What about Bhasin? {Dutch's thoughts: Walking to another ODST, presumably Bhasin} Buck: Bhasin? You haven't heard. An HEV drop over Sigma. Chute panels got compromised during entry burn - he couldn't slow down. {Dutch's thoughts: ODST funeral} Dutch: Yeah, hell - a rookie - Why not? Why not? {Dutch's thoughts: Numerous body bags on the ground} {Classified clip} Buck: We're headed towards Earth. Dutch: Earth. Okay... Now I know why ONI's involved. Buck: Last time you were there? Dutch: A long time ago. Weekend pass. The last thing I did before I applied for ODST. Buck: Do you understand what's at stake? Dutch: Hm. This is about more than some Covenant ship, isn't it? {Classified clip end} Buck: You spent some time at university, right? Dutch: A little. I was two years in when I got drafted. Pulled shifts on rigs to pay tuition. {Dutch's thoughts: Candles in the dark} Buck: You studied a little philosophy, religion? Dutch: Actually, yes. Yeah. Sort of why I went. Buck: How's that? {Dutch's thoughts: Shadowy figures of Marines advancing, against a bright background. Fires everywhere.} Dutch: I don't know - I guess at the time I had a lot of questions. Buck: You ever get into end of the world stuff? {Dutch's thoughts: Brief flash of Reach being glassed} Dutch: Yeah, sure. {Dutch's thoughts: Running to a wounded ODST.} Buck: And? Dutch: Everybody's got a different take on what's it about. It kinda depends on who you're asking. Buck: I'm asking you. {Dutch's thoughts: Reach being glassed} Dutch: It's inevitable. Nobody can save the world, Buck. Buck: Good to see you, Dutch. {Dutch leaves the room} Category:Promotional Material Category:Halo 3: ODST